Talk:Chief God/@comment-25311645-20141229003653/@comment-207.224.17.191-20141230030403
@Ilias and Second Anon (Ranter): Okay, I'm only going to say this one thing, and try to handle it with as much tact as I can, because I don't want to start a flame war. But I think you guys are missing the point on a lot of things in the MGE universe. First off, it sounds like you guys only read the monster ecology page when you learned about monster culture. Now, while that is a good bit of information, it also has a lot of controversy for being very ''contradictory towards other things in the MGE universe. While I'm not saying that your interpretations are wrong, from what I've seen (and you can ask site members about this), things like incest and pediophilia, while possible in this universe, are not outright common. And monsters, from what I've seen, are more ''apathetic rather than encouraging of such behaviors. I would suggest you guys read the Monsters page, if you haven't already. It clears up some misconceptions, as well as reveals that the MGE universe can basically be anything you want it to be, in regards of relationships to monsters. Therefore, just as you can find monsters who only care about having sex at every chance, then you can also find monsters who are very hard-working and diligent. Some monsters, like the unicorn, even wait for humans to ask them to marry them. One thing I think you both are forgetting is that all ''monsters love their husbands. How each of them show it varies, but they still love them unconditionally. And Anon, with all due respect, saying that KC is wrong about his work because you disagree with him on how he shows it is like saying a book with a cynical message is idealistic because you want it to be that way. While you don't have to ''like ''those monsters, it doesn't make KC wrong. Saying otherwise kind-of makes you look arrogant. Moreover, all monster profiles are generalizations, meaning you can find elves (even dark elves) who would be horrified at hurting their husbands. While it may not happen 100% of the time, it doesn't mean it never happens. Therefore, your "a gilded cage is still a cage" argument is not correct, because you just claim that the danuki don't care about their husbands even though KC has stated the opposite. Unless you show me proof that the danuki ''actually ''don't care about their husbands at all and just see them as their favorite slaves, then your argument is invalid and makes you look more like, "because I feel it's this way, it is this way." Once again, I'm not saying you have to ''like ''the danuki, but there is a difference between having a different interpretaition and completely missing the point. If you can prove to me your interpretation is correct, then please forgive me. But don't just say, "because they generally have devious methods, they are just amoral capitalists and evil enslavers." As for you Ilisia; any argument you give can be argued against. For instance: your claim that the danuki don't love their husbands because of their more devious methods is a complete misconception. Danuki eventually give back the wealth they took and more. Therefore, their morality is more in the gray and their philosophy is more "the ends justify the means". Therefore, Anon's "a gilded cage is still a cage" is not true; it would be so if the danuki only saw their husbands as slaves, but that has been disprovened. Unless either ot you show proof that the danuki really just see their husbands as slaves and treat them as such, it looks more like you're just saying Also, not all lizardmen are violent. In fact, the profile says that, generally, they are harmless towards humans, even when they beat a human in combat. While I do agree with you both about the DL being in the gray area of morality, it also should be noted that she wants to change the world for the better. Therefore, it is entirely possible that her utopia, if she wins, will be like Zipangu, just with every woman as a monster. Moreover, if the DL wins, she will be able to make it so that mamono can give birth to incubi, meaning life will go on. The Troll page confirms, or at least implies, this. From what I've seen, she is just as misguided as the CG, just in a different way. However, you two basically make her sound like she is basically another Hitler. If that was not your intention, and if I am making a misinterpretation, then please forgive me and explain what you really meant. Also, while monsters may be forceful Anon, it doesn't mean you can't end up with the monster you want by pure luck. Some of the more senior members of this site have said, or at least theorized, that monsters go after people who will ''like ''them. Meaning that an ogre probably won't go after you if that isn't what you want. Moreover, this world isn't a place where you are at the complete and total mercy of monsters. While brutal, the Order shows that people can fight against monsters. And some monsters become submissive if beaten, showing that, just like real life, if someone attempts to hurt you, you have to defend yourself. And if you are with friends, they will probably help you (unless they are the most selfish people in the world). And another thing; just because monsters are lustful doesn't mean any kindness they show you is just fake. Yes, sex is important to them (they need it to survive), but they are not trying to draw men in. Saying that they want to have sex with their husbands is like saying that "a wife and husband should only love each other, never be attracted to each other." While it is true that ''some ''monsters may give this "false kindness" you speak of, others won't. Also, Ilisia, you made it sound like most incubi cheat on their wives. I'm sorry, but I have not read that ''anywhere on this site. While it is true that ''some ''do, and while it is okay for an incubi to have a harem, you made it sound as if 99.99% of all incubi cheat on their wives. Moreover, when they do cheat, they get poetic justice; rather than the monster they don't like leaving/divorcing them, they become more aggressive in their tactics if they don't want him to have a harem. Honestly, I don't see how you guys think Wilmarina is a bad person. Yes, she is being selfish since she just wants to protect Elt (the reader). However, she says that she is ''apathetic ''towards humans, while you guys make her sound like she basically said, "I hate all humans except for you. I hope they all burn in hell!" Moreover, the story, and KC, has confirmed that the Order made it so that she couldn't be with the one she loved. When she became a monster, that allowed her to finally be with him. Saying that she's selfish because she wants to be with Elt is like saying you would be selfish because you want to get married and be with that one person, never being with anyone else. Individualism has its good and bad points, like anything else. Finally, here's one thing I especially don't like; you guys both seem to be acting like your interpretations and theories are the right ones. If that was not your intention, then please forgive me. However, you both need to understand that not everyone is going to agree with you. Everyone has their own interpretation of the MGE universe, everyone probably has different ideas about who's good and who's bad. You can't just act like you know better than everyone else and if they disagree with you, then you have a right to disrespect them. Now, if I was being disrespectful to either of you, then I am deeply sorry; that was not my intention. However, you also should know that disagreeing with you is not the same as disrespecting you or your ideas. And Anon, one more thing: saying that, "I hate all of this about MGE, but I'm still a fan." makes you look like a hypocrite. Yes, this is a dark area and you have a right to complain about things you don't like. I also don't like things like the monsters thinking pediophilia and incest as okay practices. But what I didn't like is that you basically made it sound like all monsters basically are selfish and amoral at best, evil at worst. If that was true, then the things KC said they wouldn't do (murder, torture, commit adultry on their husbands) would happen in this universe. P.S. If you want to see the best interpretation of the MGE universe, I would suggest looking at Cerberus123's MGE Adventures comics. He honestly gives, in my opinion, the best interpretation of what mamono are like. Moreover, I have spoken with him myself and I know that he takes ''all ''the information he has learned on this site into consideration, rather than picking and choosing. While I'm not saying you have to agree with him, his ideas may give a bit more information and may give you food for thought. Also, if you have an account on the website he's on, you can ask him yourself.